Republic of China-Nanking Air Force bombers
Republic of China-Nanking Air Force Bombers Harbin H-5 A medium bomber in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force from 1949 to the late 1960s it is based on the Japanese Mitsubishi Ki-67 twin-engine medium bomber of which the H-5 is the Chinese-Nanking version. Production of the medium bomber began in 1948 when Harbin Aircraft Factory began production of the H-5. Some Chinese-Nanking H-5s were encountered by the 2nd American Volunteer Group (Flying Arrows) flying out of the United Republic of China in 1951. The H-5 was used between 1948-1962 over the United Republic of China provinces of Qinghai, South Gansu and the divided province of Sichuan, where they took on the roles of ground-attack, reconnaissance and liaison. The H-5 is still in limit service with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force as of 1982. Versions H-5-I: prototype with only 2 build. H-5-IA: first production model for the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force, quipped with the Mitsubishi-Zhuzhou HS-4 piston engine a license version of the Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Ha-214 engine. H-5-I AEW variant: Airborne early warning and control equipped with the Japanese supplied early warning radar "Taki 2 Model I". 4 produced. H-5-IB: a Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service variant based on the H-5-IA, specifically designed for antisubmarine warfare. Was used until the early 1970s. H-5-II: modified version of the H-5-IB equipped with the Mitsubishi-Zhuzhou HS-6, license version of the Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Ha-104 Ru. Harbin H-6 The H-6 is the Chinese-Nanking version of the Japanese Mitsubishi Ki-120 twin-engine jet bomber aircraft first introduced in the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service in the late 1940s. China-Nanking obtained 100 Ki-120s in the 1950s where they replaced the Mitsubishi Ki-30 and the Mitsubishi Ki-67 as the main medium bomber in the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force. In the early 1960s Harbin Aircraft Factory was given the task to produce a Chinese version of the Ki-120 after they had bought the rights to produce it from Mitsubishi. The Chinese-Nanking version of the Ki-120 flew for the first time in 1965 and the aircraft received the Chinese-Nanking designation of H-6. Production began in 1967 and as of 1982 is still ongoing. Versions H-6: ( Hongzhaji - bomber) - Standard three-seat tactical bomber. HD-6: (Hongzhaji Dian- bomber/electronic reconnaissance) Chinese-Nanking ECM jammer version. HJ-6: (Hongzhaji Jiaolianji- bomber trainer) Chinese trainer version with similar layout to Mitsubishi Ki-120. HZ-6: Hongzhaji Zhenchaji - bomber/reconnaissance) Tactical reconnaissnce aircraft. B-6: Export designation of the H-6. B-6R: Export version of HZ-6. BT-6: Export version of the HJ-6. H-6 Ying (Ying - eagle): Avionics testbed for the Xian JH-7 programme. Xian H-7 The Xian H-7 is a license-built version of the Japanese Kawasaki Ki-122 four-engine bomber in service with the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service. Delivery of twelve Ki-122s to China-Nanking began in 1957, and the Xi’an Aircraft Factory signed a license production agreement with the Empire of Japan to build the type in the late 1959. The first Chinese-Nanking Ki-122, or "H-7" as it was designated in Chinese-Nanking service, flew in 1961. However, the Chinese-Nanking version designated H-7B did not fly until 1964. The H-7B bomber entered the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force service in 1969 where it is used together with the Harbin H-6 as the main bomber aircraft of the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force as of 1982. Versions H-7: Conventional bomber. Kawasaki Ki-122 produced under license in China-Nanking H-7A: Reconnaissance aircraft, developed from the basic variant H-7 for reconnaissance roles. The aircraft is fitted with Infrared camera as well as optical cameras. H-7B Conventional bomber: improved counter-measures suite. Initially designated H-7III. H-7C Anti-ship missile carrier: in use with the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service. Introduced in late 1970s, armed with two air-launched Fei Long 1 anti-ship missiles, one mounted under each wing. Fitted with larger radome under the nose and various improved systems. H-7D Conventional bomber: improved variant of the H-7B and which first flew in 1980. The H-7D is fitted with an electronic warfare suite that consists of electronic countermeasures jammer, electronic intelligence, radar warning receiver and chaff/flare dispenser. H-7 target drone carrier: developed from the basic variant H-7B, with a pair of under-wing pylons to carry two supersonic target drones. The development of the aircraft began in March 1969 and the first flight took place in 1970. The aircraft entered service in 1971.